Merry Christmas, Ryou
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: EXTREMELY long one shot:: When Ryou's world falls apart on Christmas Eve, it's up to Bakura, who knows nothing about the holiday, to try and piece the teenager together again, also learning a few thing about Christmas himself.


Whee! -jumps in singing bad Christmas carols- 'Deck the halls with boughs of Holly, fa la la la la..." -shuts up- Ahem. Yes. I wrote a Christmas fic! yay! And it's long! LOOOOOONNNGGGGG... X.X I'll have a chapter of broken lights up by new year, I swear. (even though I havent started it X.X) I'm still at my grandmas... She was expected to live until february, which turned into three weeks, which turned into two weeks, which turned into one or two weeks... And the sad thing is, it's only been five days... TT.TT

Well, enough rambling about me, it's not like anyone cares... (Except maybe AphroditeLove. She dedicated her newest chapter of Never Knew to meh! -glows- I feel honoured...) and anyway, you all have a fic to read. It was... relieving to write tendershipping again... I kind of missed it all.. -sniff- Meh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Deal with it.

Warnings: Yay! I haven't done one of these in a while! Umm... yaoi... (If that's a warning), swearing, weirdness, and religious connoitations, A.K.A The birth of Jesus. (Christmas xD)

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bakura leaned slightly confused against the doorframe as he gazed at Ryou, who was currently in the process of rummaging through the top shelf of his linen cupboard, muttering softly to himself. "Ryou? I asked what you were doing…"

"Oh?" The light finally withdrew his head from the dark confinements of the closet, smiling sheepishly at the yami. "I was looking for my Christmas tree and decorations. I could have sworn Dad put them up the back when we moved…" He replaced his head into the dark closet, while Bakura stood, mouth agape as he frowned at the light.

"You have a _tree_ in there? Ra…" He shook his head softly to himself, smiling bemusedly to himself. Ryou muttered for a few moments before letting out a cry in triumph and gently walking down the small stepladder with a large box in his arms.

"Don't worry, yami, it's not real." The teenager smiled softly to Bakura, gently making his way into the living room. "It's just a Christmas thing."

"That's another thing!" Bakura crossed his arms. "What the hell is this _Christmas_ I've been hearing about? It sounds ridiculous!"

"Y-You mean, you haven't heard of Christmas?" Ryou tilted his head to the side, and frowned softly as he gazed at the yami. "But I've had the ring for years…"

"Yeah, and I didn't bother leaving it until you'd grown up from a little kid." Bakura said dryly, flopping down on the couch. "You know that…"

"Yeah..." Ryou gently set the boxes on the floor and sat on the couch beside the yami. "I am glad you did though." Bakuras head turned to the light, who blushed, and looked away, biting his lip. "I-I mean, well, you see… Aw shucks…"

"I know what you mean." Bakura said softly. "You hate being alone." Ryou smiled softly, gratefully, and nodded.

"Yeah, I really do. I really enjoy your company, you know. Even if we are so different, it gets sort of… interesting some times." Ryou rubbed the back of his head softly, a gentle smile on his face.

"And sometimes it gets downright annoying." Bakura said, leaning back into the couch. Ryou frowned, hurt as he gazed down at his hands. "Oh, Ryou, not that I don't like you or anything, you're really fun to be around sometimes, a lot of the time. I just need my own space sometimes, you know that."

"I know." Ryou said softly, finally lifting his gaze from his hands. "I get a bit like that too." He smiled at the yami, who rolled his eyes, gently ruffling the young lights hair.

"Right. So please explain what the hell you have a tree in a box for and what Christmas is." Bakura stated, standing up off of the couch and tugging Ryou with him, who giggled and nodded, bending down and opening the biggest box, which was very long and thin.

"Well, this is a Christmas tree." The light explained, taking the dark green faux tree out of his casing. "As you can see, it's fake, but that's mainly because they usually stay up for a month, maybe more, so it's better for them not to be real. Also, you can use them year after year, as well." Ryou set to the task of putting the false tree up, spreading its wire branches covered in plastic so it rose to five feet high. "It's not as big as most, but hey, this is a small apartment, and anyways, not many people are going to see it." He shrugged and smiled, bending down to the other box, which was loaded with Christmas decorations.

"Why do they put up a tree?" Bakura questioned, from his place beside the couch, a frown on his pale features. Ryou smiled, withdrawing two bulbs of glass, one silver, the other a pale sky blue.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously, as he began to hang the decorations on the tree, all of them either a white, silver, of pale azure. "Come help me, yami, there's loads to put up!" Bakura raised an eyebrow, and smirked, withdrawing a small glass orb of silver from the box, and tentatively walked over to the tree, gently setting it on one of the bare branches. Smirking, he bent down and withdrew another, setting it on the tree. Ryou smiled at the demon, and withdrew his only piece of tinsel, silver and pale sky.

"Hold this." He instructed softly yet firmly, setting one end of the tinsel in Bakuras hand, and began to slowly walk in a circle around the tree, setting the silver in the evergreen branches, before standing back and admiring the effect. "What do you think?" He cast an eye over towards the yami, who shrugged and smiled, gently ruffling the lights hair tenderly again.

"Oh! I forgot!" Ryou clapped his hands softly, and bent down to the last object in the box- a small angel made of cardboard and woolen hair with a pipe-cleaner halo, the entire thing spray painted gold. The young light held it in his hands softly for a moment, before lifting it softly and placing it atop of the silver and blue tree, gazing at it sadly for a long time.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered softly, a frown on his face. The young light, and turned away from the tree, towards the older with tears in his eyes. He sniffed again and wiped the salty drops from doe-brown orbs, his chin trembling.

"A-Amane made for our Christmas tree when she was six." Ryou whispered softly. "I-I know it doesn't really fit with the theme, but I had to keep it." His eyes were clouded with a deep suppressed sadness, but the young light said nothing, merely swallowing deeply, and made his way over to the couch. "I change the decorations every year, but I've always kept the angel. Silly I know, but…" He shrugged, a small, sad smile on his face. Bakura sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't cry Ryou." He said softly, unsure exactly of what to do. Ryou sniffed softly, nodding his head as he gently stood back up from the couch, smiling at Bakura.

"Don't worry, I won't cry." Ryou smiled bitterly. "Once I start I wouldn't be able to stop…" He sighed softly, brushing his silvery bangs out of saddened chocolate eyes. Bakura gently rubbed the lights back, knowing full well that once Ryou broke down about his dead family he would literally sob for hours, usually until he cried himself to sleep.

"I-I'm sorry." Bakura stammered, not knowing how he should act around the trembling light. Ryou sighed, brushing tears out of his eyes briefly as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

"Don't be." The light said numbly, taking a large gulp. "There's nothing you can do about it, you arrived six months after they died."

"I'm still sorry." Bakura muttered, gazing at his hands. "I could have at least treated you better." Ryou tilted his head and smiled as he set the glass back on the countertop, walking over and embracing the yami in a short hug.

"You're almost cute sometimes." He smiled, breaking apart and grinning. "Who knows, maybe there is a heart in there somewhere."

"Don't even joke about it." Bakura growled, but a small smile was on his face. "It's not funny."

"Then why are you smiling, huh?" Ryou placed his hands on his hips and smiled at the yami, who merely muttered and looked away.

"That's what I thought." The light sighed, and bit his lip softly, gazing up at the sky. "Now… How can I explain The origins of Christmas for you… Oh, I know!" Ryou snapped his fingers and grinned, running into the lounge, where a large bookcase crammed with an assortment of books stood against one wall. The light bent down onto his knees, running a slim ivory finger along the spines of the bottom row, and pulled out a black leather book, the words 'Holy Bible' written on the cover.

"The Bible is the best way to describe the meaning of Christmas." Ryou leaned back on his haunches as he flicked through the New Testament. "You know, with the birth of Jesus Christ and all…"

"That Christianity shit?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as he flopped himself on the floor beside the young light, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not sh- That." Ryou caught himself just in time, as Bakura laughed silently. "Christmas is the event that literally changed time, you know. It went from BC to AD overnight from it." Bakura just nodded, not really paying attention.

"Here it is, the birth of Jesus Christ." Ryou held his finger underneath the beginning of the passage, handing the book over to the spirit. Bakura muttered softly to himself, struggling to read the tiny print. After a few minutes, the yami gave up, sighing as he handed the book back to Ryou.

"I can't read it." He admitted, blushing slightly as he looked at the floor, refuse to gaze Ryou in the eye. The light bit his lip for a moment, and then nodded, staring down at the writing.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Ryou asked softly, shifting his gaze to the spirit. "Or should I just summarise it?"

"Just summarise it." Bakura leaned back on his hands, grinning at the light, who sighed and nodded, spreading out on his stomach propped up in his elbows.

"Okay." Ryou nodded. "Well, it all started when these two poor people, Mary and Joseph, had to return to their hometown of Bethlehem in order to take part in this census- Where the names and details of everyone are recorded into a huge book for statistic purposes- but when they both arrived at the only inn that was in the town, they discovered it was completely full and they had no place to stay- Which was even worse for them, because Mary was heavily pregnant with their first child. After a few moments of debate, the pair decided to spend the night in the barn, because there was no where else to go. As they were in there, Mary went into labour and gave birth to their son- Who she named Jesus. The name was given to her during a dream, or vision she had one night, when an angel, called Gabriel told her that her child was the son of God and the king of the Jews. The baby was placed in a manger to sleep as there wasn't anything else, and when they were settling down to sleep, three wise men, or prophets arrived at the barn, they had followed this star, the star of David to them, and they had these gifts, Gold, Myrrh, and Frankincense. And yeah, that's pretty much it…" Ryou closed the bible, frowning softly as he gazed at the yami.

"That is… A load of complete and utter shit." Bakura concluded, rolling over onto his back and gazing at the ceiling. Ryou smiled softly, getting back onto his knees and replacing the book in the shelf, appearing deep in thought.

"Oh, I don't know…" Ryou trailed off. "I think that there may be some actually truth in there, I mean, I think Jesus really did exist sometime, and that he was born in a barn, but I don't know if he was really the son of God… I don't really believe in God anyways…"

"Why not?" Bakura frowned tilting his head as he gazed at the light. "I remember you used to be catholic when you lived in England, you went to church every Sunday and everything…"

"I refuse to believe in a god that would do this to me." Ryou muttered softly, glaring at the carpet. Bakura sighed, and hand gently clasping Ryous, who looked up and smiled at the yami.

"But… What has all of this got to do with a tree?" He frowned at the light, breaking the not uncomfortable silence between them. Ryou bit his lip, trying to explain everything.

"Well, It's got everything to do with the fact that on Christmas day, people exchange gifts, like how the wisemen gave gifts to Jesus. The Christmas Tree is where you put them, and oh!" Ryou sat straight up, a wide grin on his face. "I never told you, did I? My father called me four days ago, and he's coming to stay with me on Christmas day!" Bakuras eyes widened as he stared at the light, his mouth slightly open. "Isn't it great?" Ryou clasped his hands together tightly, his eyes alight.

"But… What about his other family?" Bakura tilted his head as he frowned at the light. "He ditched them to be with you?"

"Dad and I haven't had a Christmas together since I was eleven." Ryou explained, still happy and giddy. "Oh, this is so great…" Ryou sighed happily, as he flopped back on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Yeah…" Bakura frowned as he trailed off, gazing at the carpet. Why did he have a distinct feeling this Christmas was going to end in tears?

* * *

On the twenty second, Ryou was Christmas shopping. Not for gifts- he had already bought Bakuras gift way back in November, and he found the perfect gift for his father on the seventeenth- but for food. He only bought enough for three, but it still meant he was out for hours, shopping at a wide variety of stores through the lightly falling snow. Not that Bakura minded, it gave him plenty of time to wrap his present.

He had made it three nights ago, when Ryou had been sleeping, and had kept it hidden in the back of the closet, until it was okay for him to wrap it. After searching for a long time, he finally found some a black shoebox and some sparkly silver wrapping paper, along with a length of deep fuchsia ribboning. After a few moments of internal deliberation, he decided to wrap the shoebox with the sparkly paper, place the gift (wrapped in tissue paper) inside, and tie it up with the ribbon. It didn't sound like much, but Bakura was really not the crafty sort of person, and it took him nearly an hour to wrap the box completely perfect. Finally though, he was done, setting the box neatly underneath the tree, and cleaned up the torn scraps of wrapping paper, setting down to watch T.V. It was bad Christmas specials of mindless sitcoms, but Bakura didn't care, settling down for around an hour or so of channel surfing.

Ryou sighed as he leaned against the door, closing it as he walked over to the counter and pulling the various items out of the bag and placing them in the fridge, or pantry. Bakura sighed happily at the sound of Ryou bustling around the kitchen, a small smile on his face. That Ryou, he was such a _girl_ sometimes. It was so cute…

* * *

"What's that white stuff falling from the sky?" Bakura enquired, his nose pressed against the frosted window, frowning slightly.

"What, snow?" Ryou asked from the kitchen, gently stirring the cookie batter in the white plastic bowl. "You _have_ to have seen snow before…" He murmured, as he added more chocolate chips. Bakura shook his head, Ryou raising an eyebrow as he set the bowl on the countertop and walked into the lounge, standing beside Bakura as he stared at the flurry of flakes outside their window.

"No, I haven't. Is it like rain?" Bakura asked, turning to Ryou with curiosity in his dark mocha eyes. Ryou smiled at the almost childish look in the demons eyes, full of confusion.

"Well, I guess so. When it's extremely cold in the atmosphere, the tiny droplets of water in the cloud freeze, to create snow. It's so pretty…" Ryou sighed, his chin in his hands, elbows on the windowsill with a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes as he affectionately wrapped an arm around the lights neck in a headlock, ruffling his snowy hair of fluff.

"You girl." He smiled softly, Ryou giggling softly under his hold. "You amazing, innocent, whiny, cute little girl." The angel sighed happily, leaning into Bakuras shoulder and lightly wrapping his arms around the demons shoulders.

"You're amazing to, you know." Ryou whispered softly, a small, dreamy smile on his face. "I've never in my whole life met someone like you. You're cold, and angry and ruthless, and on your bad days you really scare me, when you lash out at me and yell and even hit me sometimes, but…" Ryou smiled softly, gazing up at the demon with big beautiful brown eyes. "There are other times, when you're so soft and warm and sensitive, I can't believe how lucky I am to have you here." Bakura smiled, his fingers still combing though soft white hair.

* * *

Ryou was crying.

Bakura frowned as he leaned against the door of the small three-room apartment he shared with the light as he heard the soft, heartbreaking sobs filter through the paper thin walls, making him feel sick. It only took a moment for him to understand what had happened.

_I knew his father wouldn't keep his promise_. Bakura thought angrily, his hand tensing on the doorknob. _Next time he has the balls to show up here, I'll kill him. I really mean it this time. I'm going to fucking kill him next time he lets Ryou down._

Ryou gasped as the door was slammed roughly open, a tall, lithe figure dusted lightly with snow stepping into the small apartment, slamming the door with a _bang_ behind him.

"H-Hello yami…" the soft teenager managed to whisper between dry wracking sobs, curling into the couch as he cried into his hands.

"When did he tell you?" Bakura muttered lowly, abruptly striding over to the light and sitting down on the couch. Ryou hiccupped, struggling to swallow his sobs as he looked up at the demon.

"J-Just half an hour ago." He sniffed softly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think he would actually come. H-How could he lie like this? He told me he was going to be here, he promised!" Bakura sighed softly, very uncharacteristically wrapping his arms around the lights shoulders, gently leaning the light into a soft warm embrace. Ryous form was trembling as he wailed hopelessly into Bakuras chest, his breaking heart full of rage and pain and misery. How could he do this to him? How could his father promise he was finally going to spend a Christmas with him, spend time in Ryous presence for the first time in years, all to just lie and throw it back in his face and say he couldn't get away from work? Why didn't his father care anymore?

"Who gives a damn about that bastard?" Bakura muttered softly, his chin resting gently on the lights hair. "I wouldn't worry Ryou, it's just not worth it, he's not worth you, and he doesn't deserve to be your father." But despite all his best attempts to be soft and soothing, nothing could deter Ryou from his deep storm of misery and despair and terrible, heartbreaking pain and rejection.

* * *

"I hate Christmas." Ryou muttered angrily, his head buried deep into the soft cotton pillow on the morning of December twenty-fifth.

"What?" Bakura frowned as he sat up on his side of the bed, gazing at the young light sprawled across the left side of the mattress.

"You heard me." Ryou muttered, suppressed rage boiling in his voice. "I hate it. And I hate him too." Bakura sighed, one hand straying to silky white hair as he began to toy with the strands.

"I'm sorry, Ryou." He said softly. "I really am…"

"Don't be." The light said angrily. "I was stupid to trust, him, to think this time was different, to think I wouldn't be alone this Christmas…"

"You're not alone, Ryou." Bakura said softly, gently, removing his hands from Ryous hands as he slid off the bed.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Ryou inquired, feeling the bedsprings move slightly as the demon left the room. "B-Bakura?" He lifted his head from the cotton pillow, wet with tears, confusion on his tearstained face. "Where did you go?"

Bakura said nothing as he crouched underneath the tree, removing his present from underneath the tree and walking back into the small bedroom he shared with Ryou.

"Merry Christmas, Ryou." He said, holding the wrapped shoebox out in both hands, a small, shy smile on his face. Ryous eyes were the size of saucers as he took the box in his hands, his chin trembling.

"Th-This is for me?" He breathed softly, eyes welling with tears.

"Yes." Bakura answered, the small smile never leaving his face. Ryous slim fingers of china were trembling as he undid the bright purple ribbon, hands gently lifting the box lid aside.

"No." Ryou breathed as he gazed at the gift nestled amongst tissue in his box. "It's not…" Tears spilled out of his eyes as he lifted the gift from the cardboard shoebox, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"It is." Bakura affirmed, nibbling on his lip as he gazed at the young light, who was still numb-looking with shock as he cradled the doll in his arms. Ryou ran one finger through the snowy white hair, marveling at how real it felt, how realistic her face was, how minute and perfect her childish form was, even wearing her favourite tee shirt and jeans from so many years ago.

"Well…" Bakura asked, tilting one head to the side. "Do you like it?" Ryous response to the question was to fiercely fling his arms around the demons torso, the eight inch doll on his lap.

"Oh, thankyou thankyou thankyou so so so so so much!" The teenager was in tears as he embraced the yami tightly, his head nuzzled in the base of Bakuras neck. "I can't believe you did this…"

"Well, keep believing." Bakura smiled as he tenderly ran a hand through soft cotton locks. "Now, are you honestly going to tell me you are going to throw away Christmas completely, something you were so excited about three days ago, all because your arse of a father didn't bother to show?" Ryou sniffed slightly as he gazed up at the yami, and unsure look in his soft chocolate eyes.

"Y-You mean… You want to celebrate it?" Ryou breathed softly, a small spark of hope in his eyes.

"Well… Yeah, I do. You were so happy before, and it was so…" Bakura frowned as he tried to explain it. "Nice. I liked seeing you so vibrant and energetic and happy. That side of you hardly ever comes out."

"Well…" Ryou looked down, unsure as he nibbled on his bottom lip. "If you really really want me to, I guess I could, you know…" He smiled softly. "You really want to?"

"_Yes_ you idiot." Bakura snorted as he slid out from the warm embrace, searching one of the messy piles on his side of the room for awhile before donning his favourite leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt. "Now get dressed and get in the lounge and lets do whatever the hell it is you do on Christmas." Ryou giggled as he hurriedly made the small double bed, carefully placing the small doll against the pillow in his side. After he got dressed, he wandered into the lounge to find Bakura sitting on the couch, munching at a bowl of sugary cereal.

"Don't eat too much." Ryou warned, absentmindedly running a brush through his hair. "You've still got to eat Christmas dinner yet, and I've got enough for three." He smiled softly at the yami. "And it's already ten… I better start getting the food ready…"

"What kind of food?" Bakura perked up, shifting his gaze from the television to the teenager, who grinned, setting the brush on a side table.

"All kinds of food. On Christmas day, everyone stuff their face full of all kinds of expensive food. It's so great… I always gain at least three pounds."

"You?" Bakura snorted. "Put on weight? You're like a fucking mop, Ryou. Skinny and scrawny with a head full of wild hair." Ryou giggled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well… Trust me, you are going to love Christmas food." Ryou promised, as he made his way into the kitchen, divided from the lounge by a paper thin wall with no doorway, instead, the wall merely ended two feet early. "Roast vegetables, fruit cake, wine, plum pudding, it's all delicious…"

"Well, hurry up and get cooking, woman!" Bakura yelled, using one of his teasing but affectionate names for the light. "This cereal tastes like dog shit."

"Charming." Ryou said dryly as he pulled out the pots and pans.

* * *

Finally, after three hours of constant slaving away in the tiny kitchen that had no air conditioning, Ryou had finished his two man feast. He had sent Bakura away to the bedroom whist he set their tiny kitchen table, which was, in reality, a card table a few feet wide. He spread it with a dark green tablecloth, carefully placing white linen over the emerald, and brought out his box of all his best china and cutlery, which was pure white, edged with gold. As well as this, Ryou had pulled out two crystal wine glasses, setting the plates opposite each other. Taking two brass candlesticks from on top of the mantelpiece of his fake gas fire, Ryou lit the candles and turned out the lights, and began setting the food on the table. For the final touch, the light pulled out a bottle of red wine from the fridge, filling up the two glasses. Biting his lip softly, Ryou sighed as he surveyed the scene. It was exactly how a Christmas table was supposed to look, but in Ryous eyes, it was entirely too romantic. What if Bakura got the wrong idea…

"You can come in now!" Ryou called out to the demon, who sighed and opened the door.

"Finally, I was wondering what took so…" Bakuras eyes widened as he trailed off, gazing at the small candlelit dinner in front of him. "Oh, Ryou…" He had really outdone himself this time.

"Come sit down," Ryou urged as he tugged on Bakuras wrist, guiding him to the side of the table closer to the lounge. "Wait til you try it." Bakuras eyes were wide at the feast, as he sat rather shakily at his seat. In the center, between the two candles, was a roasted chicken, roast pumpkins, sweet potatoes ((A/N: Okay, strange, but I have to say this now. Here in New Zealand, we call sweet potatoes Kumara. (It's Maori) Now, I was going through my grandmothers fridge looking for an iceblock one day, when I found a cardboard box labeled 'Roast Kumara' When I first saw it, I though it read 'Roast Kurama.' XDDD He's hot enough without being roasted, though. Hehe)) as well as regular potatoes, and also carrots and parsnips. There was also a salad, as well as a bowl of peas and corn.

"This is… Wow." Bakura was dumbstruck as he gazed at the huge array of food, loading food onto his plate.

* * *

"I am stuffed." Bakura proclaimed as he leaned back in his chair. Despite their best efforts, Ryou and Bakura had not managed to eat their way through the entire chicken, -but Ryou promised they would taste great in sandwiches tomorrow- and very little of the greens were left, and the roasted vegetables were gone ((As well as the roast Kurama… -giggle-)). "Seriously Ryou, I cannot eat another bite."

"Not even apple pie with icecream?" Ryou asked innocently, a small smile on his face as he collected up the plates.

"Hey, hey, you said nothing about ice cream!" Bakura protested. "I want some of that!"

"Thought you would!" Ryou called from the kitchen, bustling around. The apple pie isn't home made, unfortunately, I bought it at the supermarket."

"Oh well." Bakura shrugged. "You've worked hard enough today. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." The young light said warmly, setting a bowl of Apple pie and Neapolitan ice cream in front of the yami. "They were out of Vanilla at the store, I'm afraid…"

"That's okay." Bakura said, digging a spoon into the pie. "Neapolitan is my favourite flavour anyways."

"It is?" Ryou asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because it reminds me of…" Bakura stopped himself, the faint beginnings of a blush working its way across his face. The light frowned, tilting his head.

"Oh what?" He asked softly. "What do they remind you of?"

"You'll laugh." Bakura muttered, glaring down at his bowl as he took another bite.

"I won't." Ryou promised. "Really. Please tell me…"

"Well… I like it… Because…. It reminds me of… You." Bakura finally finished, blushing even deeper. Ryous mouth was open slightly in shock, his eyes confused.

"Me?" Ryou frowned. "How?" He didn't realize it, but the light was leaning across the table, his elbows on the emerald cloth. "How on earth am I like Neapolitan ice cream?"

"Well…" Bakura pushed his bowl closer to the centre of the table, leaning forward also. "The chocolate is the exact same shade as your eyes." He said softly, gazing deeply into the lights dark orbs. "A-And vanilla," Bakura said, leaning forward further. "The vanilla… It's your skin and hair." One hand gently began to caress the silky white locks that tumbled across Ryous slim shoulders, the light gently closing his eyes, leaning in further at the touch.

"A-And the strawberry?" Ryou breathed, his chocolate eyes slowly opening, his breathing harsh and afraid. Bakura smiled slightly, eyes locked on Ryous. He was so close to Ryou, just an inch from his lips…

"This is the strawberry." He breathed, and without thinking, without considering, he leaned forward that extra minute gap, and placed his lips gently, softly on Ryous, The young light gasping at the action. Oh god, it tasted even better than it looked… Ryou had his own sweet taste, different from the ice cream, or chocolate, or anything he had ever tasted. He wanted more, he needed more…

Ryou gasped as Bakura crawled onto the square card table, one arm looping around his waist and the other on his cheek, gently pulling him closer so the demon could deepen the passionate kiss. Bakura ran his tongue along the lights lower lip, gently but firmly asking for entrance until the light complied, opening his mouth for the spirits intrusion, his own hands lingering on Bakuras hips. Ryou didn't know why he was even doing this, or what the consequences could be, and he didn't care right then. All he knew was that this was beautiful and fantastic and it felt so _right_ to kiss Bakura like this. To fall head over heels in love with his roommate, companion, someone who was like a brother to him. Ryou sighed as Bakura gently pulled apart, his chest gasping for breath. Wordlessly, Bakura tugged himself away from the light completely, crawling back into his seat, and resumed eating his ice cream like nothing had happened.

Ryou burst into tears.

"Don't cry…" Bakura breathed softly, as he shifted his gaze from the half eaten ice cream up to the crying light. "Please…"

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Ryou sobbed, burying his face into his hands and sobbing. "Why?" Bakura sighed deeply, standing up and walking over to the light, tenderly scooping Ryou into his arms and walking over to the couch, laying Ryou on the plush surface, and lying down himself, facing Ryou.

"This?" Bakura asked as he kissed Ryou again, his eyes gently lowering closed as he drank in Ryous sweet taste. The light gasped at the touch, his hands tightening into fists as he returned the kiss passionately, desperately, his chest heaving for breath until finally Bakura pulled apart, gazing deep into Ryous eyes.

"Y-Yes." Ryou whispered, his chin trembling. "D-Do you l-lo-"

"Yes." Bakura breathed, cutting Ryou off. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've been head over heels over you. I'm crazy about you. I don't know why, by all rights I should hate you, but I don't. I love you so much I don't even know why. It's always been my goal to make you happy. It hurts me so much to see you upset, that was why I tried my hardest to make you happy today. And then when you made that dinner, with the wine and candles, it just seemed to be the perfect time to tell you that I… I love you." He gently laid one hand on Ryous soft cheek, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "More than words could ever say…"

"Oh, yami…" Ryou breathed softly, his eyes welling with tears. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"Yes, you do." Bakura protested, a look of panic in his eyes. "You know what to say. Please say it, Ryou, please say it…"

"I-I-I love you too." Ryou breathed softly. "I love being with you, I love it when your happy, I love being in your arms, I love you how you always look out for me, I love everything about you. Please, promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise." Bakura breathed, clutching Ryou close to him. "I'll never ever leave you, I swear on my life I'll never leave you…"

* * *

It was almost midnight when Ryou and Bakura had stopped talking. The teenager had made cup after cup of hot chocolate, which they both drank down while the wind and snow howled around outside of them. They both felt there was so much to tell, one they started, they just weren't able to stop, until Ryou had nearly nodded off in the chair, exhausted from the days hard cooking.

"B-Bakura…" Ryou yawned, snuggled into the yamis chest. "I still have to give you your Christmas present, I just remembered." Bakura froze, gazing down at the light. "I'll go get it!" He chirruped, sliding out of Bakuras arms and bounding over to the tree, bending down and picking up the small present wrapped in red paper.

"Well, open it!" Ryou said happily as he held it out for the yami, who was still in a state of shock as he took the present in his hands, tearing off the black paper in a second, and gazing wide eyed at the object in his hands.

"You have got to be shitting me." Bakura was dumbstruck as he gazed at the smooth, mother of pearl handle on the beautiful switchblade. "Where the fuck did you get this?"

"My secret." Ryou smiled. "Do you really like it?" Bakura grinned, ruffling the lights hair.

"Hell yes, I love it." Bakura flicked the pure silver blade out, testing it with his thumb. "It's bloody sharp."

"Don't hurt yourself." Ryou warned, giggling at the deadpan look he received from the demon. "I mean it. Masochist." He added teasingly, a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up." Bakura muttered, stowing the knife away in his pocket, gently kissing Ryou on the lips. The light blushed, a small smile on his face. Bakura smirked, looping his arms tightly around the lights slim waist, and nuzzled the lights ear, Ryou breaking into fits of giggles at the touch.

"So…" Bakura said lazily, a small smile on his face. "How was your Christmas?" Ryou sighed, and smiled widely.

"Perfect." He breathed happily, eyes half closed. "It's the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Really?" Bakura inquired, gazing at the light, who nodded, a smile on his face.

"Bakura… thankyou so so much for this. This was one of the best days of my life, and I owe it all to you. I love you so much…" Bakura smiled, gently kissing the base of Ryous shoulder, the light gasping and giggling at the touch.

"I love you too." He whispered, gently letting out a long sigh. Bakura grinned, gently laying down on the couch, Ryou snuggling into him, his head on his chest.

If anyone had the odd desire to peek into the window of Ryous apartment, they would have seen an extremely adorable scene. The small room was warm and bright, unlike the cold late night snow outside, lit only by a single lamp on a small table beside the couch, Bakura sprawled out lazily on his back, head pillowed by a small cushion, Ryou resting gently beside him, his legs entwined with the yamis, and his arms around Bakuras neck, his head buried in his neck. Ryou was already in a deep sleep, his deep breathing and calm, relaxed face suggested there were no nightmares. Bakura was almost asleep, but not quite, a small, tender smile on his face as he ruffled the lights fluffy white locks, leaning down to whisper three soft words into his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Ryou."

* * *

Well... what did ya think? sucks? Good? Personally, I think it was best at the start, when Ihad the time and energy... X.X

Oh well. MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL! HOPE YA GOT MORE PRESENTS THAN I DID! (Which wasn't hard, believe me...)

R&R!


End file.
